lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Bellcamp
Colin Bellcamp Colin Bellcamp is a member of Law's Brigade Clone Wars Adventures Version And a good Friend of Lord Law. Slavery Colin Bellcamp was enslaved by a man named Tanus during the clone wars. Tanus took away Colin's two Lightsaber's before he could do anything about it. Tanus locked colin inside His house, so colin could not escape. Tanus made colin buy him stuff and work non stop. Tanus Also Made colin Actually Eat Dirt for meals. Colin Could not Fight back because tanus Had Henchmen Surrounding him all the time. Colin would call for help constantly but Tanus would lock the door so no one could save or find Colin. Once in a GREAT while Tanus Would let colin go for some reason, but not for very long. When Colin First Let Law & Marck One of the times that Tanus let colin go, Colin bumped into Law and Maxx Jotz, They all quickly became Friends. Colin Told Them about Tanus and Law and Marck Both Vowed to Kill Tanus. Escape Eventually Tanus Accidently left the door to his House open when he left, after he left Colin quickly ran broke into Tanus' Armory and took his 2 Lightsaber's Back. After that Colin Quickly Bolted out the door of Tanus' House and ran like the wind. Tanus Return's One Day after colin escaped, Tanus tracked him down and found him. Tanus Attacked colin with his 2 Lightsaber's. They Lightsaber Dueled For a while, then Colin Quickly Stabbed Tanus In the head. Tanus' body then fell lifelessly to the ground. Law's Brigade Colin eventually joined Law's Brigade, He was A Commander in the brigade until he Decided to leave to help his friend's Squad. Invasion Aboard the 0HOG Colin was aboard his Star Destroyer when A Weird Species Of Alien's boarded The 0HOG. While colin and his troop's where Fighting off the Alien's Colin contacted lawrence and requested for Aide. Soon enough, Lawrence Came and boarded The 0HOG And found colin trapped underneath Some Debris. Lawrence Then helped Colin Get out from under the Debris, Colin started telling lawrence what happened but he was interrupted when the 0HOG started shaking. Lawrence Quickly Carried Colin to his ship, And they left The 0HOG. Crash On Mustafar Colin and Lawrence were aboard Colin's ship The KKMAMA When Lawrence Accidently pressed the self destruct button. When colin and law realized what happened they ran for the escape pod's. When inside the escape pod's colin quickly pressed the release and the escape pod launched, unfortunately other escape pods were not so lucky. Colin, Law and several clone trooper's watched as the KKMAMA Blew Up. The Escape Pod Crashed on mustafar. Several clone's died in the crash. Colin and law were severely Injured in the crash, And it was not long when Debris from the KKMAMA started raining Down. Colin and law ran for their lives, After a while of running They found themselves in middle of nowhere. Colin spotted something in the distance, colin and law started running toward it. The "Thing" turned out to be A small baby rancor. Law quickly realized if there was one rancor there is normally a Whole pack. sure enough rancor's started appearing everywhere. In no time at all colin and law were surrounded by Rancor's. It was calm and quiet for an ackward moment until A Rancor picked up Law and Held law over its Mouth. Colin Quickly Cut the rancor's legs with his lightsaber's, the rancor fell to the ground and let go of lawrence. Instantly after colin Cut its legs the other rancors started attacking, Lawrence and colin fought side by side Killing all the rancor's, Until one rancor Grabbed Colin and ate him Swallowed him alive. Lawrence Quickly attacked and killed the rancor. It was quiet again for about 10 Minutes until there was a noise coming from the Rancor. Lawrence Saw half of a lightsaber cutting threw the rancor, The Lightsaber cut a hole in the rancors skin. Then a foot kicked the giant piece of skin out and colin came out of the rancor covered in Slime, goo and Bones. Colin and Lawrence then started walking until they came upon a Mustafarian Building, They entered the building and asked for transportation off the Planet and explained there story. The Mustafarian Leader then Let Colin and Law use one of His ship's to return to Coruscant. The Black Warrior's After a while colin created a New Army Called "The Black Warrior's" and Got Marck to join. The Black Warrior's quickly became an enemy of the brigade. The Black Warrior's was Eventually destroyed by Law. After that Marck rejoined Law's Brigade. Sith After The Black Warrior's was destroyed, Colin started going Crazy. Colin then lured Law and Marck into His Sith Temple and attacked them. Right before Colin attacked them he told them that he was a sith. Lawrence And Colin Dueled for a while then colin Fled the battle. Duel Aboard The Abeast Lawrence eventually Tracked Colin down to his Ship "The Abeast". Lawrence Then entered the ship undetected and snuck up to the main control room were colin was. Lawrence drew his lightsaber's and lunged at Colin, colin Quickly Drew his lightsaber's and Fought back. Colin then ran away, Lawrence Quickly followed. Colin ran into a room and sealed the Blast Door. Lawrence started Cutting a Hole in the Blast Door, one the hole was finished law entered the room. Colin was nowhere in sight. Little did lawrence know that colin was hiding behind some boxes. Colin Snuck up behind lawrence And Stabbed him in the Stomach. Lawrence screamed in pain and fled the scene. Lawrence, thinking that he had lost Colin Started heading for the escape Pod's, Little did he know that colin was following him. When law reached the escape pods Colin Lunged at lawrence. Lawrence quickly moved out of the Way and Ran into an escape pod. Law sealed the pod's door and launched it quickly. Seeing Law again Lawrence encountered colin again at Umbara, colin told lawrence that he was not a sith anymore and was sorry for what had happened. Law and colin became friend's again. Teaming Up again Shortly after Colin and lawrence became friend's again, Lawrence and colin Assassinated A Criminal working for the seperatist's. The criminal's family then decided to attack Colin and lawrence, in the end The criminal's family Retreated. -avenger's- Colin is currently in the Squad Called "-avenger's". Colin tried to leave Xhal (The leader of the -avengers-) Told him if he left he would be Hacked. Xhal then Hacked colins account to Proove it. Colin is now stuck in the -avengers- Because of Xhal. Meeting Rinqual Colin was in the jedi archives when he Bumped into Rinqual Starskiff. They started talking and then they eventually Became friend's. Rinqual started hanging around Colin alot after that. Ambush On Umbara Rinqual Starskiff Was a good friend of colin and was on his side until one day Colin And Rinqual were on Umbara Hunting Rancor's, Rinqual then Started attacking colin and eventually cut off colin's leg. After Rinqual cut off Colin's leg, After that He ran away, Leaving Colin to Die in the wild. Colin then spotted a ship in the distance and crawled toward it. The abandoned ship still had enough power to leave umbara, so colin then Flew to Ryloth. Cybernetic Leg Once on ryloth, the Twi'lek doctor's Gave Colin a Cybernetic Leg. Search For Rinqual After Colin got his cybernetic leg he started searching for Rinqual. After a LONG time of searching Colin Found Rinqual On Coruscant in the jedi Temple's main hall. Colin then Attacked Rinqual for a while and then rinqual logged off. Rejoining Law's Brigade On 6/19/2013 Colin rejoined the brigade and also got a room with Mace Mantawield in the Brigade Mansion. Promotion As of 9/30/2013 colin was promoted to the rank of General and colonal. Friend's *Lawrence Blasterpaine *Maxx Jotz *Rinqual Starskiff (Formerly) Enemy's *Tanus *Rinqual Starskiff Ships *Law's Brigade's Old Main CWA Base (Star Destroyer) - Destroyed. *0HOG - Was taken over by Alien's. *KKMAMA - Blew Up. *The Abeast - Destroyed. *The II Beast - Currently Owned. Squad's *Law's Brigade *Colin's Friend's Squad *The Black Warrior's *-avenger's- *Law's Brigade Status *Status: Alive *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Weapon's: Colin's Lightsaber & Colin's second Lightsaber *Rank1: General *Rank2: Colonal Trivia *He Likes Pie. *As of 10/18/2013 colin is a part of The Brigade Council Of Leader's. Category:Males Category:Law's Brigade Member's Category:Sith Category:Former Sith Category:Pages that NEED to be Updated Category:General's Category:Human's Category:Colonal's Category:The Brigade Council Member's Category:CWA